1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include parking assist systems, methods, and programs.
2. Related Art
Conventional parking assist devices for vehicles obtain image data from a camera mounted on the rear of the vehicle and output the image on a display provided in the vehicle (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-280823). According to such conventional devices, the camera is mounted on the substantially central part at the rear end of the vehicle. The camera is fixed such that the optical axis of the camera is oriented downward.
Conventional parking assist devices also accumulate image data obtained from a camera and display a composite image using past image data (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2001-218197). According to such devices, based on the accumulated image data, it is possible to simulate a view of an area, which is outside the current visible area of the camera, on the display. Therefore a driver may confirm a position of the vehicle relative to a target parking area.